Sun Kissed Skin Jaune x Pyrrha
by RageWriter4236
Summary: A little project I started working on. It dives into Pyrrha's past a bit as well as my take on some character floofiness and just gushing about Pyrrha x Jaune tbh.. The first chapter isn't all lovey dovey as I'd like to make but i gotta set it up right.
1. Chapter 1

Sun Kissed Skin

Her eyes glanced over the ink stained paper in her hands while a sigh of remorse. The thoughts about events soon to follow sent a jolt down her spine as her arm constricted in nervousness. Jaune looked over to see a tense Pyrrha staring at a piece of paper.

"Hey Pyrrha what's wrong? you seem off, is it something to do with that letter you got?"

" Let's have a look see" The paper quickly snatched from Pyrrha's grip into Nora's magnetic hands

"No Nora thats private! Please don't mess around with it!" Pyrrha's small whimper was enough to call Ren's attention and grab the paper from Nora. Handing it back to the owner he patted Nora's head and ruffled her hair.

"Nora, what did we talk about?"

"If I make someone sad, friendships will then go bad', sorry Pyrrha its a bad habit..." The blood rushed and Pyrrha stood flustered folding the paper neatly back into the envelope and into her desk drawer.

"Pyrrha we agreed no secrets, we're a team, we're here for you. Just promise me I don't have to wear a dress again" Jaune put his hands on his hips and tilted his head followed with a soft smile. Her eyes glanced down with an emerald glint.

" The letter was simply from home, my parents were just telling me that they were doing okay and wondered how I was doing. It seems they want me to visit during my free time between classes and missions if possible."

"Ooh oooh! can we come? I've always been curious about famous little Pyrrha's home. Does your mom make good food? My mom makes good food but I'm always curious about other people's mom's cooking. Is it good? do they just say its good because its what they grew up with? do they share recipes? Can I get the recipes?"

" I'm sorry to say that my home isn't as exotic as one might think. I don't object to the team coming along but it's up to you all if you'd like it seems it will be a simple dinner to talk about school." Pyrrha let out a fragile smile while putting the letter back into her desk drawer.

"Then it's decided! we're going over to Pyrrha's!" Jaune exclaimed with head held high.

"Yay sleepover!"

" Nora.. we're all roommates.. its always a sleepover" Ren said with a sigh.

" Oh " Nora's expression had drastically changed with the realization.

"I still can't wait though, I'm curious how our star team mate grew up! Let's go as soon as possible. Looks like we have a good week off starting tomorrow anyways"

"Very well, I'll contact my parents ahead and set everything up for our visit"

Later that night

The shuffle of the bed sheets and slight movements from a happily asleep JNPR team echo through the room. Pyrrha tosses and turns in her bed slowly unable to sleep. Images of her parents and home life blurrily flash through her mind. Mouths open with snarls at the edges of lips, broken pieces of housing lie on the ground, a young pyrrha sits in a corner eyes widened with her ears covered by her hands. clawing at her skull hoping to rip out the noise. Fingers pointed at her, adults turning their children away, people averting their gaze. Pyrrha had sat up in her bed with her knees at her chest. Her face hidden behind the safety of her knees and arms the comfort of her still warm clothes from her blanket embracing her, keeping her emotions just barely in check. Suddenly a shuffle in the distance alerts the shaken hero. She looks into the dark letting her eyes adjust to see a dark pink onesie with a slight scent of hot chocolate.

"Here, looks like you need this. Pyrrha"

"Nora...Thank you.. I didn't wake you did i?"

"Sort of, I'm a light sleeper so its no biggie. Kind of craved some of my dad's special feel goody hot chocly"

"That's.. a very unique name for hot chocolate"

"Pyrrha… something's really bothering you isn't there? It has something to do with your parents and that letter doesn't it? Or something more than that? The way you tossed around in bed.. I've seen it before it must be something really serious"

"Nora I'm astonished, you never seemed like these things bothered you."

"Yeah, I am a little ditzy but that doesn't mean I can't see. People seem to forget that I graduated along Ren not the top student but definitely not the worst. " Nora's smile had become a thoughtful and slightly confused expression as Pyrrha had taken the warm mug and held it close to her lips inhaling the steam that gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. The tense feeling had eased away slowly dripping off her body to her toes and out

"You're right. My past wasn't all stardom from the very moment I opened my eyes. My parents and fate had decided a large portion of my life for me. My father was very caring, loving and supportive. My mother was a very disciplined person and was very keen on a proper upbringing for me to succeed, which is understandable for a person of her caliber. I've told you about my aura right? its quite unique and handy and my mother had taken quite the liking to her daughter's gift. She had plans to make me a star no matter the cost and the cost was quite…. deep." Pyrrha sighed and took a sip of the deep brown liquid

"I'm guessing your father and mother didn't exactly just compromise did they?" Nora had looked down imagining what had followed.

"You're right." Pyrrha's face grew darker.

"My father had tried to defend me saying that a young girl like me shouldn't have to be put through so much. It did not turn out very well as that disagreement had spurred on their divorce. The stress became very evident on my father and he had fallen ill, I ended up being the Pyrrha on the cereal box by doing as my mother, who at this point became my manager, to support my father who had become too ill to properly support us"

"I had no idea you had so many dark moments Pyrrha" Nora has put her hand on Pyrrha's arm

" I can't say I'm completely over it but its in the past so it would be a waste of the present to obsess with it. The thing I'm most afraid of is everyone's reaction to my family, my home, and maybe even my past. My father intends to discuss my future during our stay there, I fear for him that this might be about a will"

"It'll work out Pyrrha. It always does, maybe not in the best way or the worst way but it'll work out."

"Thank you Nora, your company and this feel goody hot chocly has helped immensely we should get some sleep for tomorrow is going to be very busy"

"Alright, Good night Pyrrha, get some sleep okay?" Nora's concerned expression met Pyrrha's face dimly glowing with a hint of confidence, the aura Pyrrha would always have and in that moment she knew.

She knew things would be okay.

(note: This is a new project I've been working on a bit now and then. No promises on immediate updates because I don't want to rush this, I got a good feeling about this, please review this if you find ANYTHING not your liking. Input is important to me so please feel free to throw in your 2 cents yeah? )


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Kissed Skin

Chapter 2

Sun shines down on and reflects off an aircraft as it lands on the runway emiting a mirage like heat off the gravel. The rays pass through windows and onto a sleepy Jaune's face. He wrinkles his nose as the heat tickles his face and shut eyes awakening him to the scenery of a town drenched in peaceful greenery and sleepy neighbourhoods. Trees sway gently, townsfolk make a busy market street and children are seen waving to the arriving aircraft. Nora pushes Ren gently to get a better look and wave to the children while Jaune and Pyrrha share a window looking out to the town. Pyrrha clears her throat and gets the group's attention.

" Here we are everybody,Vindicem Flamma, the small town I was raised. It's not much but here there are actually a lot of stories of great hunters and huntresses this was also the town where some of the first hunters and huntresses came from"

" You think maybe the 'great hunter' vibe will rub off on me?" Jaune's curiosity was blatant and honest but the group simply giggled. He had answered the giggles with a forced laugh and a sigh at his somewhat dim future as a fighter would be.

The doors open to the airport as an semi-formal dressed man with a sign "nikos and guests" approached the passengers coming through. His white dress shirt was slightly wrinkled and the arms folded up around his elbows. The bowtie was a slightly loose and his hair was short, jet black with shaved sides and back and styled in a slight fauxhawk with fading aqua marine at the tips. He seemed occupied with the strawberries he had brought almost missing Pyrrha until she called out to him.

" Eden! It's so good to see you! Good to see you're still obsessed with strawberries" Excited, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

" Pears! I almost missed ya, this new batch I bought are so delicious I couldn't stop eating em How are you?"

" I'm doing well Eden, except the ride here was a bit loud. The flight apparently did not have Nora's favorite peanuts, speaking of, I should introduce you. This is Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc."

" Ah, the famous team JNPR! the whole town talks 'bout you guys. Said stuff like you guys taking down a Death Stalker during your hunter's exam! Something even the hunters here say is an achievement!"

" Oh it's no biggie, just a good old Nora Smash to the face took care of 'em lickity split," Nora had gestured to her arm flexing while winking as Eden had chuckled at the pose.

" By the way Eden, did my parents send you? "

" Yeah, I'm 'sposed to show you guys around the town while they prepare the house or something I wasn't really paying attention whoops heh. Here, my uncle's taking your guy's stuff to the house we'll go in my car and drive round hows that sound?" Eden had looked at everyone as they displayed their excitement and agreed in unison.

†

The laughter of kids playing near a fountain in the town square dance through the car's interior and makes its way to Pyrrha's ears, her eyes become lost in thought drifting out to a sea of nostalgia completely unaware of anything else. Nora's fascination with the city and curiosity on an all time high with her face glued to the window . Eden slowly brings the car to a parking spot and clears his throat to shock everyone out of their daze.

" aaaaand here is the liveliest part of Vindicem Flamma, the town square. We don't exactly have a souvenir gift shop but we have other tons of stuff here like a sweets cafe-"

"A SWEETS CAFE!? Ren, we leave for the cafe right now! Please, please, please Ren! Just this once?" Nora had glistening in her eyes as she grabbed Ren and gave him a helpless kitten face with a tiny pout.

"Nora I don't think everyone wants to go with you, what if they have other plans?" Nora's face simply grew cuter and Ren's words seemed to pass right through her, "Nora you know how much history this town has on old hunters that Professor Port won't really tell us about? I want to find out about them." Nora's gaze was the strongest it's ever been in and poor Ren had given in. " Alright, you win, but after that we get to do something I want okay Nora?"

"Yes~" Nora had succeeded in the mental battle of cuteness and resistance. She dragged Ren out of the car while Eden handed them a map incase they got lost as well as a meet up point for him to pick them up on their way to Pyrrha's house.

"Heh, funny bunch those two then again we're not much to talk, alrighty that leaves us three. What'll it be?" Eden was leaning against the car and he took out the strawberries from earlier and offered some to Jaune. He obliged as Pyrrha had come up with an idea.

" If its okay with both of you I'd like to visit another old friend, if I'm right they still run a bakery near here"

" Ah yes, fine choice Ms. Nikos I'm sure the elderly couple would much appreciate an overdue visit from the famous starlet herself." Eden had posed as a chauffeur directing the way to the bakery.

" Thank you sir, here, a tip for the fine service of yours " Jaune had handed him a strawberry stem and a wrapper from some snacks he got on the plane. Eden's face shriveled with discontent and flicked the wrapper down Jaune's hood while he was following Pyrrha and giggled to himself out of the unnoticed act.

They arrive at the store to find the store keepers hurriedly meet Pyrrha at the door and embrace each other with radiant expressions. Distant conversation is just barely audible to Eden and Jaune as they slowly catch up to Pyrrha but keeping their distance. Kids play by the fountains as their voices catch the attention of birds. The birds swoop down and land on a nearby fountain singing songs as they bathe in the water.

"So Jaune? I hear Pyrrha's in your hunter squad yeah? They share dorm rooms right? Like some trust building stuff huh?"

" Yeah, of course its nothing big though, it's not exactly a 5 star apartment that she would be used to but we get by" Eden's face turned dark if not only for a second but enough for Jaune to take notice and rethink his thoughts to see what might have triggered a dark emotion to surface.

" I think she'd be glad to kinda try things a bit more like a normal person would." Eden was lost in thought as he was staring at Pyrrha from the distance. Jaune had wanted to change the subject so as to not bring up that expression again, he didn't want to bring down the mood.

"uh… huh. Anyway who's that poster of?" Jaune was pointing out to a poster on the side of the bakery showing a powerful looking woman in business attire with short red hair. The poster was adorned with colors to stick out and grab attention while covered in messages. It seemed to be about political matters concerning the city.

"Really? you can't tell who that is? the red hair? the powerful demeanor? That's Pyrrha's mom. She's a huge bigwig in this town, hell, she probably owns the entire place." Eden had snapped out of his trance and was facing Jaune while Jaune himself was taken aback by this information. He had knew Pyrrha was amazing but to think this was something that seemed to run in the family wasn't exactly the first thing to come to mind.

"This city owes a lot to her and that's just from when she was a huntress. After she had Pyrrha she got into business and started making this city as you see today. Its not exactly Vale but it's pretty damn close. No one in this city thought she'd make such a big impact especially compared to the rest of her family, who're some of the first batch of hunters the world had." Eden's face had grown cold once more as his eyes met the surface of his feet. Kicking a small pebble Jaune had caught his attention with a slightly higher volume than normal.

" Woah woah woah, wait what do you mean compared to the rest of her family?" His expression was twisted in confusion and tilted to one side. Jaune thought he might be able to scratch a bit of the surface the reason behind Eden's dark expression when he mentioned certain things about Pyrrha's past.

" Well y'see, Mrs. Niko's family treasured her to the point she couldn't do nothing. With her siblings out there doing amazing things she suddenly became an amazing huntress in secret then in public like the siblings she spent her life watching. Must have been some jealousy thing says my old man. But jeez, for someone who was sheltered like that you would never expect a personality like hers" Eden started to scratch his head almost as if rubbing an old wound. His face carried a sort of embarrassed and scared look while not making eye contact. Jaune wondered what exactly this woman could be like, his own mind countered the thought with the fact he would soon meet the person in question once they get to their lodgings. He took another glance at Pyrrha and noticed the conversation was over. She seemed to be saying her goodbyes while the old couple stood there waving with faces that happiness would not properly describe nor do justice.

" That Pears is one piece of work"

" Woah what?" Jaune was caught off guard as he captured a glance at Eden's face who was lost in thought staring at Pyrrha with a look of passion.

" heh, nothing~"

" Eden, please don't tell me you're still going to call me that name for the entirety of my visit. Its been years since that day and you STILL won't let it go" Pyrrha had gotten a few shades redder as her finger was pointing at his chest.

" Wait, Eden, why do you call her pears anyway?"

" Oh man, Jaune you wouldn't believe it, this little starlet totally-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence Pyrrha had grabbed his ear and gave him a glare even Jaune hadn't seen which surprised him. " ow ow ow, okay okay okay. sorry PYRRHA now let me go I was planning on getting piercings in a few days… I don't think ripping them off helps"

" Oh, Eden I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

" Come on Pyrrha don't tell me you actually thought you hurt me." Pyrrha's face had gullible written all over it. Eden simply sighed and looked at his watch. " well shoot, look at the time, we should head to the Nikos household if we want to be on time for dinner. We BOTH know your mom hates waiting." a shiver had crawled up Eden's spine as Jaune took it as an alarming enough detail to feel a sense of oncoming danger.

" You are very much right. If there's anything I know my mother dislikes it's tardiness…. let's hurry , Ren and Nora should already be at the meeting point by now."

*Writer's note to the audience: Okay, so I planned to actually give this chapter out a lot earlier but I ran into new anime's and writers block. plus I also had a lot harder time trying to keep things intact story wise. This is a SUPER info dump and I kinda hate those. Writing is so much harder than I thought it would be but I will do my best to keep it going and to complete this story of mine. I really want people to notice my idea of this background story ( and hey if the RWBY crew really do end up liking it and consider it canon then I will probably run around screaming without clothes on in my neighbourhood hell, down town if they do an episode of it hahah wishful thinking i suppose. ) BUT PLEASE, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO COMMENT AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS I'm very open to input. at this point i might need it hahaha. It's 5 am right now good night guys. I'll start working on chapter 3 as soon as i can *


End file.
